The realm of Eternal Twilight
by StrawberryDuelist
Summary: Technically, this isn't a fan fiction, but it's based on a load of Anime Pictures I have on my computer. Enjoy, and please tell me if it's good or bad.
1. Chapter 1: Lunar

Twilight. The bridge between light and darkness, the only thing linking them together. Without twilight, light and dark would be separate. But of course, it's not nearly so simple as that.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, see you when I get home." Luna said hurriedly, racing out the door with her backpack slung on her shoulders. She was staying at a friend's house for the week and she was, of course, really excited.

Luna was quite an unusual girl. She was quiet, intelligent, but quite positive and sparky at the same time. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind or correct people when they were wrong, which sometimes got her in a heap of trouble. She had a good sense of right and wrong too. And before I forget to say, she was often dreaming up her own worlds full of fantastical creatures and beautiful heroines who could always be counted on to do the right thing.

Luna decided the short way was the best option, since she was late already (even though she hadn't bothered to change out of her school uniform). It had been raining previously, but most of the puddles had already dried up. Except one, that no amount of sunshine seemed to be able to evaporate. There was a slight ripple to it as well, and if anyone else had bothered to look, they would have noticed the reflection wasn't the same as what was really there.

She noticed though. She knelt down next to it, brushing her fingers against the surface. Her fingertips didn't brush the ground, which struck her as odd. It only looked about a millimeter deep. She stuck her whole hand in, but still she didn't reach the bottom. She frowned, but her frown morphed into look of surprise as she felt another hand grab her wrist and yank her arm downwards, and straight through the puddle…


	2. Chapter 2 Sprites and water mages

Chapter 2 – Sprites, water mages and one huge possibility 

"Suzie!" Sparks yelled at the top of her voice, which was quite loud for a sprite, "Is it normal to find people in this river?"

Suzie raced over to Sparks, over water as well. All water mages could walk on water, and sprites could levitate. The water mage frowned, "Of course not. Unless someone's stupid enough to try and swim in these waters." The stranger coughed, opening her eyes blearily. This caught the attention of the sprite and her friend.

"W-where am I?" she said sleepily. For everyone else, her journey to this strange new place would have taken a few seconds, but for Luna, it had taken an eternity. It had been full of multicoloured lights and strange soothing sounds that had made her oddly weary.

"It's ok, sweetie." Suzie said, smiling kindly, "We don't wanna hurt you. Sparks here might play the odd practical joke, but she never goes too far. It's just her nature. Just be glad she isn't a pixie, they don't know the meaning of the words too far."

"What? What're you talking about?" the stranger said, her senses stills dulled a bit by her sleepiness.

"She hasn't been here before, has she?" Sparks said with a mischievous grin.

"Don't even think about trying to trick her while she's in this state." The water mage snapped, and then said to the stranger in an understanding way, "We'll tell you everything when we get you back to my place and fix you up. I'm sure the Royal Healer wouldn't mind helping out."

Luna finally shook off the last of her sleepiness and stood up, "It's ok, just keep it short."

Suzie suddenly realized, "Could I just have a private word with my friend for a moment?" The stranger nodded and the two walked a good few dozen paces away, "Sparks, isn't the heir to the throne of this realm supposed to be from another realm?" Sparks nodded, and her friend continued, "And didn't Elsa say she'd be weary when she got here? And that she would have a name that would connect her to here?"

"Yes, but it might just be a coincidence. And we don't know her name." She turned and shouted to Luna, "What's your name?"

"Luna!" Luna shouted back, smiling, "Luna Solar."


	3. Chapter 3 Explanations

Chapter 3 – Explanations 

"We still can't be certain." Sparks muttered before she and Suzie walked back to Luna, who was looking curiously at just about everything.

"So, where exactly is this place?" she asked.

"The realm of Eternal Twilight." The water mage said calmly, "We only ever get twilight here, hence the name."

"That's not the only reason it's called that. Right Suz?" Sparks grinned.

"Yep, there's another more important reason. You see, this realm is the only one where good and evil live side by side without fighting. We've managed to bridge the gap between them, you could say." Suzie explained and then snapped at the sprite, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Suz!"

"Oh. Well, do you know how I could have gotten here?" Luna said, hoping to satisfy her curiosity, "All I remember is a puddle and some odd multicoloured lights."

"We don't know." Suzie said, "But Elsa might."

Luna suddenly noticed her reflection…


End file.
